Bedroom Escapade
by chibiiscute13
Summary: Aged-up smut for Tododeku. One-shot, and an advertisement for the Tododeku amino community. Please join us if you'd like.


Hands roamed over smooth, beautiful, flawless skin. Feeling, cupping, twisting pinching. Teeth nipped, bit, grazed. Mouths sucked, kissed, lapped.

The sheets underneath them bundled and creased under the weight of their bodies. Midoriya grasped at the thin, white linens as Todoroki trailed his tongue ever so slowly down the other man's chest. Midoriya's back naturally curled at the feeling, Todoroki's tongue running over his lithe form and prominent ab muscles. Hands clung to Midoriya's waist, squeezing lightly as the younger man squirmed slightly.

"Shouto. Please." Midoriya gasped out breathlessly as he stared at the man with half lidded eyes in his position beneath his lover, legs spread as his growing erection from inside his boxers pressed tightly against Todoroki's stomach near his waistline.

"Patience Izuku." Todoroki whispered to Midoriya despite their closeness and the fact that they were the only ones around to hear the sweet nothings and careless whispers. Todoroki made eye contact with Midoriya as he lowered himself back to his lover's chest once again, this time paying more attention to Midoriya's lonely nipples. Testing the waters, Todoroki licked the nub lightly, hearing Midoriya hum lowly beneath him. Seeing this as an okay, Todoroki explored the small, pink nipple with his mouth more, moving around the nipple with his tongue in a swirling motion. Removing one of his hands from Midoriya's waist, Todoroki moved his now free hand to Midoriya's other nipple, thumbing it lightly before taking the other nipple he was working with before into his mouth. The sound of Midoriya letting out a small puff of air and breathing in sharply after was music to Todoroki's ears.

Todoroki continued to pinch, pull, tweak, and twist Midoriya's nipple, sucking and biting on the other. Midoriya's hands lifted themselves from the sheets to Todoroki's back where they lightly marked him with scratches as Midoriya's back arched off of the bed once again.

"Sh-Shouto!" Midoriya moaned out loudly as one of his hands pulled at Todoroki's hair roughly, earning a groan from the white and red haired man. Todoroki pulled his face away from Midoriya's nipple, a loud and wet pop following shortly. Midoriya watched as Todoroki brought his hand up to his lips slowly, his index finger sticking out as he hushed Midoriya quickly with a quiet shh. Todoroki moved his hands to rest on Midoriya's chest, relishing in all the warmth he could get from the other man before moving his hands downward. They moved down further, further, further, until they reached the edge of Midoriya's boxers.

Before continuing, Todoroki looked up into Midoriya's eyes for confirmation. Midoriya swallowed thickly and nodded slowly, bringing his his hands up to either side of Todoroki's face. "I trust you. So please." Todoroki waited a little bit, seeing Midoriya's resolve was firm and making up his mind. He moved his face down to Midoriya's, placing a gentle, reassuring kiss to his lover's temple. Lifting his head back up, Todoroki continued with his previous engagement, grasping the edges of the younger man's boxers and slowly sliding them off of his slim, smooth legs.

Todoroki's attention immediately flew down to his lover's perky, hardened cock that had already begun leaking precum. "Beautiful." Todoroki breathed out as he took in the sight. Midoriya's cheeks burned at the simple, yet powerful word.

"I could say the same thing about you." Midoriya shot back with a laugh, a smile lighting up his face.

Todoroki's eyes widened slightly, but not for very long before he leaned over once again and pressed his lips to his lovers. Their lips melded together in harmony as Midoriya hummed lowly and Todoroki let out a content sigh though his nose. Their tongues danced around one another, pressing against the other again and again as their saliva helped the appendages move around easily. Midoriya's teeth sunk down on Todoroki's tongue lightly before he pulled away and uttered a worried apology.

Todoroki smiled lightly to reassure that he was fine. "It's fine Izuki. I like biting. I want to feel the pain." Midoriya gave him an unsure look before he reached up to pull Todoroki's head down to reach his face once again. Midoriya lightly nipped at Todoroki's upper lip before pulling away again. "Good boy," Todoroki praised. As Todoroki pulled away from Midoriya, the younger man let out a small whine at the loss of heat and comfort. Todoroki pulled open a drawer of the nightstand by the bed and retrieved a small tube of scented lube. He flicked open the lid and squeezed it onto his fingers, snapping it shut again once he was done with it for the time being. Todoroki brought a finger to Midoriya's ass and poked lightly at the hole as he looked up to Midoriya once again, and once again Midoriya assured him, whispering reassurances and rubbing circles into Todoroki's forehead. Todoroki closed his eyes and relished in the soothing touch from his lover.

Todoroki refocused on the task at hand and moved his head down till his hot breath could be felt lightly on Midoriya's cock. He swallowed down all his doubt and kissed the tip lightly, feeling it twitch slightly before he took the head into his mouth. He could feel his lover shiver as a jolt of pleasure shot through him. While continuing to suck and lap at the precum, Todoroki slid one of his fingers into Midoriya's tight hole. Midoriya clenched down on the intrusion, but soon relaxed as the feeling of Todoroki's mouth around his cock drowned out the weird feeling. Todoroki began to move the finger around in the Midoriya's warmth, moving it in and out slowly before adding another finger and beginning to make a scissoring motion in the tight hole.

Midoriya began to get used to the two fingers, prompting Todoroki to add a third digit. Sensing Midoriya's discomfort, Todoroki moved his tongue to the slit of his lover's cock and pressed against it, sucking harshly while pulling another moan out of the younger man. Seeing that Midoriya was getting used to his fingers, Todoroki pulled them out, chuckling a little as Midoriya whined at the loss, the vibrations making Midoriya's feet curl up in pleasure. Todoroki lifted himself from Midoriya's cock with a wet pop. "I'll replace it with something better, okay?" Todoroki assured as he quickly planted a kiss on Midoriya's forehead. Todoroki reached for the lube one more, removing the cap yet again before pouring a generous amount into his hand and tossing the bottle to the floor. Todoroki rubbed the lube from his hand onto his dick, making sure it was covered well to ensure this was as painless for Midoriya as possible.

Todoroki placed his hands on either side of Midoriya's hips once again. "You ready?" Todoroki asked in as soothing a voice as he could manage. Midoriya looked up at his lover with lust filled eyes and nodded his head quickly. Todoroki began to rub soothing circles into Midoriya's sides as he lined his dick up to his lover's inviting ass. Midoriya took a deep breath before Todoroki slowly entered. He clenched up on the bigger foreign object and Todoroki leaned over to kiss Midoriya's forehead. "Relax for me, okay?" Todoroki placed another kiss gently on his lover's forehead before kissing his temple, his cheek, his nose, his chin. He continued to litter kisser all over his lover's face as said lover began to relax bit by bit. The onslaught of kisses didn't cease as Todoroki slowly pushed into his lover deeper, deeper, deeper, until he was fully seated inside of Midoriya.

"I..." Midoriya breathed heavily. "I did it...but please give me a moment..to adjust." He continued between breaths, wrapping his arms around Todoroki's neck and hooking his feet together behind Todoroki's back, pulling him closer to himself. "Alright, I think I'm ready now. Thank you for being so patient with me all the time Shouto. I love you." Midoriya lightly smiled as he kissed the tip of Todoroki's nose.

"Of course Izuku. And I love you too." Todoroki's face melded into a smile that mirrored Midoriya's own as he occupied Midoriya's lips with his own before pulling his hips back and thrusting forward. A cry escaped from Midoriya's lips, but was quickly swallowed up by their kiss. Todoroki continued to thrust his hips in and out of Midoriya's warmth, Midoriya mewling, whining, and moaning from both the pain and pleasure. Once Todoroki was convinced that Midoriya was used to his movements, he began to speed up his pace and his thrusts became harsher one after the other. Midoriya's tight hole clenched at Todoroki's sensitive cock, causing him to dig harshly into Midoriya's hips. Midoriya, in turn, clawed at Todoroki's back hard enough to draw a little blood.

The sound of their lovemaking filled the room as their gasps and groans echoed off the walls. Todoroki changed the angles of his thrusts and could feel Midoriya's walls clench down on him tightly. "T-There!" Midoriya screamed as his head rolled back and his toes curled tightly. Todoroki obeyed and began to thrust mercilessly into the place in which Midoriya had indicated. Midoriya cried out in pleasure and began to clench harder at Todoroki's back. Midoriya quickly thrust up his hips to meet every one of Todoroki's thrusts. They kept this rhythm up as Midoriya's moans started to drive Todoroki crazy.

Todoroki leaned over to the crook of Midoriya's neck and started to suck harshly at the skin. Feeling his lover move his head to allow for more room to maneuver, Todoroki began to kiss up Midoriya's neck, leaving butterfly kisses until he reached his ear. Todoroki gave the lobe a quick nibble, earning a squeak out of Midoriya. It was soon replaced with a string of moans though as Todoroki quickened his thrusts even more, and thrusted harder than before. Todoroki continued to lick Midoriya's sensitive ear before blowing in it and moving down to Midoriya's neck with more kisses. Once Todoroki reached where Midoriya's neck meets his shoulder, he began to lick at the skin messily before biting down lightly and sucking. After pulling away, a trail of saliva following, Todoroki began to admire his work, seemingly happy with the result of the dark, red, and very noticeable hickey in the expanse of smooth, unclaimed skin.

Feeling Midoriya's hole clench at him tightly, Todoroki grunted and focused on thrusting again as he began to feel his orgasm near. "S-Shouto. C-coming!" Midoriya yelled out as he tightened up around Todoroki's cock. He came, hard, his back arching off the bed and his arms clinging to Todoroki tightly as if his life depended on it. Todoroki grunted as the increased tightness brought him to completion as well. He grunted and leaned over until his forehead was leaning onto Midoriya's chest. Midoriya's cum spurted out onto his and Todoroki's stomachs and his breathing began to calm down, even if by a little. Todoroki lifted his head off his lover's chest and leaned over to kiss his jawline before capturing his lips. Pulling out, Todoroki could hear Midoriya wince at the loss. Todoroki flopped over onto the bed next to Midoriya and closed his eyes tiredly.

"Shouto? Wait, don't go to sleep yet," Midoriya whined as he poked at Todoroki lightly with his finger. "We still have to clean up." Midoriya continued to plead. Todoroki lifted his head from the pillow it was shoved in previously and blinked at Midoriya. He reached out his arms to pull Midoriya down and held him by the waist as he snuggled up his face into the crook of Midoriya's neck. "Wh-what are you, What are you doing?!" Midoriya complained as he struggled to get out of Todoroki's iron grip.

"Don't wanna get up...too tired." Todoroki mumbled into Midoriya's neck. It would've been nearly impossible to hear in any other situation, but given the close proximity, it was heard as clear as day. Midoriya let out a heavy sigh as he brought a hand up to gently run it through his lover's hair.

"Fine. You win this time, but next time we're not gonna go to sleep with ourselves being such a mess." Midoriya gently chastised as he continued to run his hand contentedly through Todoroki's soft locks.

Todoroki hummed lowly into Midoriya's neck in response and relaxed into their position as Midoriya got settled in with him. He could hear Midoriya's soft breathing begin to slow down and become steadier by the minute. When he could finally say that Midoriya was asleep, he also began to get drowsier, and drowsier. Soon both of their breathing was steady and soft and all that could be heard throughout the room was the light intakes of breath of a peaceful sleep.


End file.
